A CinderElla Story
by Butt3RcUp18
Summary: What happens when Ella discovers that the guy shes been messaging with is actually the captain of the basketball team, Troy Bolton! Ella has to juggle school,boys,snobs,steps,and a job not to mention the talent show is coming up! TROYELLA!
1. Meeting everyone!

**Disclaimer- you can't always get what you want…**

_This is just like the movie A Cinderella Story… hope you like my version of it!_

**TGTGTGTGTGTGTGTGTGTGTGTGTGTGTGTGTGTGTGTGTGTGTGTG**

Hi I'm Gabriella Montez, Ella for short. My life was like a fairytale my dad and I had it good. He always told me,

"Honey, never let the fear of striking out, keep you from playing the game."

We loved each other. We were each others best friends, he owned a diner, Roberto's Diner. He had a great staff, they were like my family. There was Martha she was like the second owner and acted like my second mom. There was our chef Zeke he's such a great and funny guy. Last but not least our waitress Stacy, she was like the brother I never had, seriously she keeps me in check. We had everything.

But on my tenth birthday when they told me to blow out my candles, all I thought was I didn't have anything to wish for I have everything… but my dad thought I was missing one thing. A mom. Fiona, and her two daughters Ashley and Vanessa. Sure we were all a happy family, but I could tell Fiona never liked me.

One day my dad and I were just sitting on my bed, he was reading me a story.

"Ella I know it's hard to live happily ever after with everything going on right now."

"Daddy, is there such thing as a happily ever after?"

"Of course there is. Here you can have this Cinderella book. It'll be helpful one day."

"Daddy, what school do princess go to?"

"Well, uh. Honey they go to… Princeton."

Then all of a sudden everything started to shake, I lost some things, but the most important thing I lost that day was my best friend.

_- High school-_

My daily routine is to wake up get Fiona her Norwegian Salmon, go work at Fiona's Diner, pick up my best friend Ryan Connor, and go to school. Of course Fiona treats me like her slave.

"Ella, is this Norwegian Salmon?" Fiona asked me while reading a book called The Salmon Diet.

"Only the best." I said while putting it down.

She tasted it, "Mmmm, your right this is the best. It must cost a fortune to get these in from Norway, oh and Ella I'm going to need you to work this morning."

"But I have to study! I have a big test!"

"You don't need to waste your time Ella. School is for people who need jobs and you already have a job so it's like skipping a step." with that being said I left.

The sprinklers came on, "Ah! Fiona we're suppose to be conserving water because of the drought!" I yelled trying to turn the sprinklers off.

"No leave them on the grass is looking a little brown."

"But the drought?"

"NO! Do you think J-Lo has a brown lawn?"

"Ugghh!"

I left for work,

"Ella you should go, you're going to be late for school."

"Martha, I'm almost done."

"Ella? Why do you let Fiona boss you around like this?"

"Because, No Fiona. No money. No Princeton"

"Just go okay Ella I'll fish off these tables."

"Thank you so much Martha, you're the greatest!" I gave her a hug and left to go pick up my best friend, Ryan.

"Hey Mr. Connor! Looking good!" I yelled while he was polishing his Mercedes.

"Yes Ella, a Mercedes is a mans best friend!" All of a sudden Ryan came out with his book in his hand.

"Anythang is possible… Anythang is possible if you… anything is possible if you just believe."

"Hey son, nice look."

"Oh hey dad, I'm goin for the Snoop-Dizzle look. Now you see what I have to go to school in." Ryan said getting in the car. "No offense Ella."

"Yeah son, tell that to the last thirteen cars we bought you that you totaled."

"Ryan what are you wearing?"

"What you don't like it?" he said looking down at his outfit.

"Ryan go change, I'm not leaving until you change."

"Okay okay, I'll go."

**TGTGTGTGTGTGTGTGTGTGTGTGTGTGTGTGTGTGTGTGTGTGTGTG**

We were driving when,

"Oh, there's one!" Ryan yelled

"HAHAHAHA!" We heard Sharpay Evans, and her two evil clones, Taylor and Kelsi. The three most popular girls in school. They parked in two spaces and started laughing at us.

"It's okay Ella there's another space over there." I was about to go for it when.

"TROOOY!!" Sharpay yelled.

"It's people like Sharpay and Troy who were practically made for each other." I said while Troy and his two best friends, Chad and Jason got out of the car.

"I bet they don't even know I exist." I said watching them, sadly for me they noticed my crap of a car just sitting there.

"Ew, nerd at three o' clock" Taylor said pointing in our direction.

"The white zone is for cool people!" Sharpay yelled at us.

"Hey diner girl can I get a breakfast burrito to go! Thanks!" Jason yelled at our direction.

"and you thought they didn't know you existed." Ryan said.

"Ugghh!"

**TGTGTGTGTGTGTGTGTGTGTGTGTGTGTGTGTGTGTGTGTGTGTGTG**

**This is my new story got the idea from A Cinderella Story! But Sharpay the evil ex will be way meaner! What do you think? Keep it or not!?!? Please Review!!!! Bye bye! **


	2. I forgot something!

**Disclaimer- Do pigs fly? Wait… Do they???**

_If you're laughing you got the joke… if you're not what's wrong with you? On with the story!_

**TGTGTGTGTGTGTGTGTGTGTGTGTGTGTGTGTGTGTGTGTGTG**

Class had just started, I really hate having all my classed with… Troy Bolton. I'd rather have them with my e-mail buddy, _Nomad_. I wanted to meet Nomad so badly, but I was to scared of what he might think of me. -DING- Yes! Class was now over. I tried to leave as fast as I could but…

"Hey, Gabriella right?" Troy Bolton said coming up to me. Well you have to admit he was kind of cute. What was I saying he was HOT!

"Um, yeah, who wants to know?"

"I do, I want to apologize for my friends behavior outside. They're always like that." Wow I really couldn't hear what he was saying but it sounded hot coming out of him.

"Don't bother it's alright I don't mind, I get it all the time. I'm diner girl! SO WHAT, I'M PROUD!" I said with a confident smile. Me and Troy were walking, but hey it was free period so we could do whatever we wanted to do. I was really enjoying this and he couldn't tell. He was laughing anyways.

"So, where do you work? Or does Mr. Bolton not work because he's to good for everyone else." he started to laugh again.

"You're funny you know that. And I do work, I work at 'Big Bolton's Bangin Bar' as in I work for my dad. Do you work for your dad?"

My face grew pale, "My dad died when I was ten in an earthquake, and now I live with my step mom and her two daughters."

"Oh, I'm sorry I didn't mean to-

"No it's okay, I have great friends to fill the void in my heart, I just need to meet the right guy. So what about you and Sharpay? Do you really, really love her?"

"Whoa… slow down, sure me and Sharpay are going out but I think there may be someone else." when he said this he grabbed his phone to check his messages. This reminded me of Nomad,

"Troy if I ever kissed you or let's say one of your jerk friends what do you think would happen?" I said looking down, so I wouldn't have to see his facial expression.

All of a sudden he had a grin on his face, "I don't know about my friends but I would -DING- _Damn bell!_

"Well I'll see you later, we could probably finish this over some coffee, though I'll be drinking it and you'll be serving it." I started laughing.

"At least I'm not the only funny one here."

"Bye Gabriella."

"You can call me Ella if you want."

"Alright bye-

"No, it's Diner girl to you." while I said that I ran up to him and kissed him on the cheek. I don't know why I did it? I just suddenly moved, like I wasn't in control anymore.

"Bye Troy, come to the diner at seven and don't be late!" I told him while he stood there in shock.

"Alright it's a date- I mean a meeting- ugh, it's a date. Bye diner girl!" when he left I just stood there and I could finally breathe.

"Good-bye Troy."

Was I Gabriella Montez actually falling for Troy Bolton! No! This can't be happening, not me. Only snobs like Sharpay, Ash, and Nessa fall for him.

**TGTGTGTGTGTGTGTGTGTGTGTGTGTGTGTGTGTGTGTGTGTG**

Ryan was at the diner with me, eating some fries.

"So you actually kissed him?"

"Yes, I did. But on the cheek okay, NOT on the lips."

"Oh… no tongue hockey huh? To bad, my first kiss is going to be with Sharpay." Ryan said imagining it.

"Ew!"

"It'll be a dream come true."

"Yeah, then right after she kisses you, your lips will rot and fall off."

"Good one!" Stacy said high-fiving me.

"Hey did you know that Ella kissed a guy today." Ryan told everyone, good thing only one person was in the diner and they were to busy reading to care.

"Well, it's better then a girl! Am I right? Am I right!" Zeke said while standing there waiting to cook.

"True, wouldn't want Ella to go off kissing girls! EWWWW!!!" Stacy said, she experimented in college… long GROSS story!

"Hey Ella look who's coming now!" I had forgotten it was already seven, Troy was walking in. I was about to say hi when Sharpay and her clones came up with Troy's buddies.

"Ouch, he did say he was coming alone didn't he?" Martha who had been quiet the whole time said.

"Well… he didn't say he would come alone…"

"You see Ella, no need to get mad."

"But he also didn't say he would bring friends." I looked at there table and Troy smiled at me feeling his cheek.

"Ella could you get that table?" Stacy said.

"But Stacy?!"

"Please Ella you owe me!"

"Okay."

I went up to there table and Sharpay was talking to Taylor and Kelsi, then told Troy why'd he want to come here.

"Can I take your order?" I asked

"Yes, do you have anything without any sugar in it?" Sharpay asked

"Water?" I said and everyone was all,

"OOOOHHH! She got you good!"

"Was that supposed to be funny diner girl?"

"No."

"Fine can I get some FOZ."

"What's that?"

"Water from Norway?"

"Sorry we only have water from the valley."

"Fine we'll have three ice teas."

"Okay."

"Hey diner girl, I'm still waiting on that breakfast burrito!" Yelled Jason.

I got them their ice teas, they sat for a while and then left. Troy came back saying he forgot his wallet.

"Sorry I haven't seen your wallet." I said while cleaning the table, he was still making his way to the table anyways.

"I didn't forget my wallet." he said walking up to me and grabbing my face then he kissed me. I kissed back, I'm glad the table was away from the windows so Sharpay couldn't see.

"That's what I forgot." he said then left.

**TGTGTGTGTGTGTGTGTGTGTGTGTGTGTGTGTGTGTGTGTGTG**

**I hope you liked this chapter, not so short not so long. Different right? PLEASE REVIEW!!! Bye bye! Remember REVIEW and maybe just maybe I'll UPDATE!!**


	3. Troy Bolton?

**Disclaimer- Are Zashley together? No! That's the way life is…**

_Sorry to all those who are Zashley fans! But hey they've been friends long before HSM so if they wanted to they could have gone out… yes I love ZANESSA!!!! Not Zashley!!!!! Sorry off topic! Thank you xl-lisa-lx for your message… on with the story!_

**XDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXD**

_I can't believe he did that. Does Sharpay know? Did she see?_

"Ella I'm going to need you to go home and clean the pool." Fiona said

"Why can't Ash or Nessa do it?" I asked

"They have to go look for their costumes for the Halloween Bash."

"FINE!"

I got home cleaned the pool out. I fell in once or twice, try twelve times! I took a bath then checked my messages,

_Nomad- hey how have you been?_

**Princetongrl15- not much, have you ever felt that if you disappeared, no one would notice?**

_Nomad- I'd notice if you disappeared!_

**Princetongrl15- that's not what I'm talking about. I mean that no one in life cares what you do, as long as it doesn't involve them. **

_Nomad- yes I've felt like that before._

**Princetongrl15- are you sure you're not some loser who likes to creep girls out?**

_Nomad- Ha, don't worry I'm not._

**Princetongrl15- what're your favorite things to do? Mine are read and clean after my messy family, I'm like a slave.**

_Nomad- yeah my dad has my whole future planned out…_

**Princetongrl15- you haven't told him about Princeton yet?**

_Nomad- No, I just don't have the guts to. Oh and my favorite thing to do is read, basketball, and talk to this girl who probably thinks I don't know she exists._

**Princetongrl15- oh, really?! Who's this girl, is she the most popular girl in school and your that obnoxious, captain of the basketball team. What's his name Troy Bolton?**

_Nomad- Whoa! You know who I am?! That's me Troy Bolton!_

That's all I had to read and I turned my computer screen off. Then I turned it back on.

_Nomad- Is being Troy Bolton a problem? Who are you really Princetongrl15? If you won't tell me, surprise me at the Halloween Bash then. Bye, meet me at the center of the dance floor._

What will he think of me? What should I wear? Oh god!

**XDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXD**

The next day at school I tried to avoid Troy, then during P.E. it all went down.

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!" was all that was heard.

"Shar calm down." Troy said calming her down

"Okay are you having a mental break down or something? Why? Who put you up to this? Are you in love with someone else?"

"Yes I think I am."

"Who Bro?" Chad asked him

"I don't know."

"You don't know! Who is this skank! Is she in here!?" Sharpay yelled and for some reason Troy looked over at me, and so did Sharpay.

I wanted to run up to Troy and say, more like yell… ME! No I couldn't. Troy was leaving, but I didn't realize I was standing next to the gym door.

"Maybe he'll kiss you again?" Ryan whispered.

"Hey Ella." he said winking at me.

I muttered under my breathe, "It's diner girl to you."

"What?" he asked taking a step back to face me.

"I SAID IT'S DINER GIRL TO YOU!" I yelled a little too loudly.

"ARE YOU IN LOVE WITH DINER GIRL TROY?!!??!!" Sharpay yelled also too loudly.

By now the whole gym was applauding, cheering, making cat calls, whistling, and yelling! "DINER GIRL! DINER GIRL! DINER GIRL!" my face turned red. I ran out crying. I thought I could get away but Troy followed me.

"ELLA! ELLA! GABRIELLA! GABI! GABS! BRIE! DINER GIRL!" he was yelling all my nick names, I couldn't run anymore my knees went weak and everything became blurry, I just stood right in the middle of the road. Not able to move from humiliation. Troy was to far behind to save me from what was coming next; all I saw was a pink convertible and then a blinding light.

**XDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXD**

I woke up and it was pitch black, I raised my hands to my face and couldn't see them. I figured I was asleep and the whole gym thing was just a dream.

"Hello?!" I yelled, "Anyone here?" I heard a voice but I couldn't see anyone,

"Ella please wake up, you're all I have." it was Ryan, "I know that Nomad is Troy I read your messages. Don't be mad I just went to get your clothes for when you wa-wake up." he was crying now.

"Come one Ryan, she'll wake up." I heard Martha's voice kept trembling.

"I'm right here you guys! I'm awake! Hello!" I didn't know what was happening. Ryan and Martha were both holding my hands.

"We're sorry Stacy and Zeke couldn't come they're at the diner, we already told them what happened." Martha said.

All of a sudden I saw a familiar face, it was my dad.

"Daddy?" I asked confused and shook a bit.

"Hello Ella."

"What're you doing in my dreams?"

"You're not dreaming dear, you're in a coma. You're on the verge of death, it is time for you to decide. Do you want to come with me or do you want to stay and live?"

"I don't know,"

"Think fast honey. Or fate will decide for you."

I heard my heart beating slower and slower. Like a clock in those game shows.

"Martha look at her heart rate!" Ryan said sobbing.

"Choose now honey."

"Hey Ryan, how is she?" I heard a familiar voice ask.

"Her heart rate is going down. Troy this is Martha, Martha this is Troy."

"_Troy?" _I said to myself.

"CHOOSE!" my father yelled at me.

"Oh god, it's going down rapidly!" Ryan yelled crying even louder.

Now I was crying, I don't' know why though. Was it because Ryan was crying or was it because my dad yelled at me?

I felt someone's cold hand on my cheek, "God, you are so beautiful. Ella before you're gone I wanted to say that you're not the reason I broke up with Shar. It's this other girl…"

"_Good to know" _I said to myself.

"I was going to meet her at the Halloween Bash, but now I don't know. I felt as if you two were the same person, you had her personality and everything. Which is why I fell for you, and I wanted you to know this so you won't have to feel guilty about splitting us up. I'm known as Nomad to the cyber space world. Just please don't leave, we've just became good friends and I think I love you." he was crying.

"Ella I'm sorry, you have no time left. Fate has decided for you, let's go."

I heard a loud beep, then sobs, then yelling.

"NO DAD! I WON'T!"

"I'm sorry Ella we have to!" he yelled trying to grab my hand.

Ran away from him into the darkness, yelling, and crying.

"I'm Princetongrl15! I want to live! NO! I'm Princetongrl15!!!!!" then I heard my heart beat come back, and the machine stopped it's loud beeping. I was still yelling, then I opened my eyes. I saw everyone crying and then look up at me.

"Hi." was all I said and everyone surrounded my bed. I saw Troy surprised in the back, then he said.

"You? I loved the same girl this whole time? No it's not true!" he left running. I was shattered.

**XDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXD**

**That's my story and I'm sticking to it! PLEASE REVIEW!!!! **


	4. Forgiveness and threats!

**DiSClAiMEr- Zac Efron keeps me wishin on a wishin star! I also do not own the poems or the wise sayings… trust me I'm not that wise… blech!**

_Sorry for taking so long to update! I just had so much bleeping homework and tests! Bleeping school! My last chapter wasn't so delightful, I'll try to make this one better! Sorry again…. Most of this is just going to be Ella's and Troy's messages._

**XDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXD**

Oh god I can't believe I yelled that I'm Princetongrl15 out loud. I was on crutches, yes feel bad for me I have a broken leg. Since I can't go anywhere, I decided to check my messages on my e-mail account. I had one instant message from Nomad,

_Nomad- hey uh how do I put this but um well… I didn't know you were Ella. Uh I guess that's why I freaked out um yesterday uh sorry. Forgive me please? _

**Prinectongrl15- what's with all the uh's and um's? Look sorry for not telling you before about me being Ella I just thought I wasn't good enough for you, and you would think that we should just be friends because that's all we'll ever be, but then the way you look at me makes me wonder if we could ever be?**

_Nomad- uh hey… look I'm sorry but Shar still thinks me and her are going out. She won't leave me alone, so I don't want to look like a player. You know, people will think I have two girlfriends. When all I really want is one…_

**Princetongrl15- that explains why she ran me over! Which also caused me to have a broken leg. Hey look we're talking even if you know I'm Ella!**

_Nomad- what does being Ella have to do with anything? Shar was the one who ran you over?_

**Princetongrl15- yeah, you didn't see her running me over in her pink convertible? Even I remember and I was the one in the coma… oh and I heard everything you said about calling me beautiful. When you're in a coma you're still alive you just see darkness, but you can still hear everyone. Well you don't really need to talk to me if you didn't want to. You can just leave, because you value basketball ****A LOT**** plus you probably still love Shar… so you don't have to talk to me just because you feel sorry for me…**

_Nomad- you're making me feel bad… I have a confession to make! Uh, well it's a poem it's from the Troy no one knows except for you! .:: wink wink::. Oh, is it ok if I call you Ella?_

**Princetongrl15- yeah sure, ok what's the poem already my leg is hurting and I need the rest…**

_Nomad- ok and you do know tomorrow I'm going to be the first one to sign your cast or whatever it is. _

**Princetongrl15- too late Nessa and Ash ran to be the first ones… ugh even if they hate me! They even put their cell numbers on it. They are such garden tools **_**(hoes if you don't know)**_**. Okay on with the poem come on hurry!**

_Nomad- ok, ok, well. Here it is… If you're asking if I need you, the answer is forever. If you're asking if I'll leave you, the answer is never… if you're asking what I value… the answer is you… if you're asking if I love you, the answer is I do. Ella I think I'm in love with you __**NOT**__ Shar! Sorry if this is all coming to you, and creeping you out… _

**Princetongrl15- oh wow! Uh um well I um you're um oh god sorry… I'm just surprised.**

_Nomad- don't be and now who's the one using uh's and um's?_

**Princetongrl15- you knew me since first grade and you never noticed me?????**

_Nomad- well the truth is… since every girl just wanted me for my looks and they were all whatever you call them "garden tools" so I really thought you were one of them. You know, because I never got to really know you like I do now… sorry I guess. _

**Princetongrl15- so now you love me because I have such a great personality. **

_Nomad- and you didn't know how I looked but you liked me for my personality too…_

**Princetongrl15- yeah, that's a plus… what is love really? I think I have an idea of what love is… but I don't really know.**

_Nomad- I don't really know. Is it when you see someone and you just feel weird inside??_

**Princetongrl15- good guess… here's what I think love is… When that special someone can make you love them and hate them all at the same time. It's when all their imperfections are just so perfect in a weird way. It's when they have the power to make you cry and laugh. It's when you look into their eyes and nothing in that moment in time matters. It's the way they hug, kiss, and treat you that makes you feel like your complete. Love is when your world turns up-side-down and then back around. That's what I think love is… what do you think???**

_Nomad- wow!_

**Princetongrl15- I have to go… because my leg hurts really bad.**

_Nomad- ok... Can I ask you something?_

**Princetongrl15- sure what?**

_Nomad- will you be my girlfriend? _

**Princetongrl15- sure! I mean yeah! Or I do! Sorry I've never been asked out… god I can't believe I just told you that. At least I'm being honest.**

_Nomad- and as your boyfriend I should go and see you… ok bye c u l8rz! _

_Nomad has just logged off_

**Princetongrl15 has just logged off**

**XDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXD**

Troy had spent the whole day with me yesterday. Ash and Nessa were jealous now they want to break there legs so Troy could see them, but Troy opened his big mouth and told them. Here's how it went down,

_-Knock knock- _

"Coming!" Ash yelled

She opened the door and found Troy standing there with balloons, flowers, and a card.

"I knew you dumped Shar for me!" she yelled smiling, but when Nessa heard this.

"Who?" she got a big shock.

"Hi Troy why are you here?" Nessa asked twitching

"I'm here to see my girlfriend." he said with his charming smile.

"Who her? Not me?" both Nessa and Ash said simultaneously pointing to each other.

"No, I'm here to see Ella." his smile grew wider.

"Ella?" they both said shocked.

"Yeah, now if you'll excuse me." he came inside and walked up to Ella's (my) room.

"Hey, they actually let you in?" I asked watching him take his sweater off, even if it was above average outside.

"Yes and no, they're still in shock." he smiled and sat down next to me

"You told them?" I said throwing a pillow at him

"Am I not allowed to brag about who my girlfriend is?" he laid down next to me.

"What do you think your buddies are going to say when they find out?" I asked him out of curiosity.

"It doesn't really matter as long as we're together." he leaned in and we started making out until.

"Hello? Get a room you two. Wait, you're already in one." someone said behind us.

"Ryan! Oh my gosh!" I hopped over to him and hugged him

"I got you these." he handed me a beautiful vase with flowers already in it.

"Thank you so much Ryan! Well Ryan, this is Troy, Troy this is Ryan."

"Hey man what's up?" Troy said

"Not much." Ryan smiled at him.

"I'm hungry." I said out of the blue

"I just ate dinner with the folks." Ryan said patting his stomach

"I ate long ago, when we were IMing. I was eating Chinese food." he smiled his beautiful smile

"Go down stairs and get me a Jell-O Oreo pudding cup. Also, order some pizza." I said smiling an innocent smile at them.

Troy ordered the pizza and Ryan got me my pudding. He actually brought the whole pack. While I was waiting I got my homework out and finished it in less then ten minutes. My computer beeped, which meant I had an IM waiting for me. I hopped and turned the screen on.

_QT4BOLTON- Gabrella you are going to pay for taking him from me. I know you didn't die out of that little car accident but this time you're going to wish you were dead._

**Princetongrl15- who is this? You misspelled my name, I'm guessing it wasn't to me. Bcuz that's not how you spell my name. I hope who ever it was for gets it bye.**

No one messaged back, I was scared though. When Troy and Ryan came up I didn't tell them, I wouldn't want them to worry about me. We ate until I fell asleep and I could hear them leaving, but I didn't stop them. I needed my rest for school tomorrow. I felt Troy kiss my forehead and leave, my room was quiet without them. The next day I didn't feel like getting up, my computer was beeping like crazy. I read more threatening IM's from _QT4BOLTON _I had no clue who that was. I also didn't want to find out. But I knew I'd find out soon, and my whole world would change after that.

**XDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXD**

**Different yes? Oh well… I tried my best to make this chapter as long as possible. Hope it's better then the last and it probably makes more sense then the last. READ AND REVIEW! **


	5. Talent Show!

**DiSClAiMEr- Do I own Zac Efron? Nope, there's your answer. Also do not own the three songs at the bottom Sara B. (don't know how to spell her last name) Jonas Bros. and No doubt do: )**

_Sorry for taking so long to update my computer was crappin up and then it erased all my written fanfics on my documents so I had to re-write sorry! please read and review!_

**XDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXD**

I don't know why but I'm actually scared of QT4BOLTON, I really don't know why. Maybe it's the fact that her messages or his messages are so descriptive on what they're going to do to me or something. At first I thought it was Sharpay but then I got a weird message from her today during study hall, which me and Troy have together.

FabuluShar- Gab I'm sorry for... You know... Anyway no hard feelings for now! ttfn (ta ta for now)

I was shocked, I forwarded it to Troy.

_Nomad- Rotgl_

**Princetongrl15- rotgl???**

_Nomad- Rolling on the ground laughing._

**Princetongrl15- Why not just lol??**

_Nomad- I'm to intellectual for lol. Rotgl is more... Smarticle! _

**Princetongrl15- Smarticle??? Ok Troy now you've completely lost me there.**

_Nomad- Am I to smart for you babe?_

**Princetongrl15- Okay, what happened who called you smart today???**

_Nomad- No one, I just happened to ace my math and my English tests._

**Princetongrl15- OMG! So did I .::Smiles gleefully::.**

_Nomad- We should celebrate! Movie, pizza, and then some ice cream! How's bout it??_

**Princetongrl15- Sure why not, but don't you have basketball practice and I have to go to my leg training thing**.

_Nomad- How about after??_

**Princetongrl15- But it's also a school night Troy.**

_Nomad-Which makes it even more fun! So see you tonight. I have to go Jason and Chad keep trying to read my messages bye!_

**Princetongrl15- Wait! Who cares if they're watching! Have you even told them about us yet???**

_Nomad has just logged off_

**Princetongrl15- You may have logged off but you're only sitting a few computers away!**

**Princetongrl15 has just logged off.**

**XDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXD**

So I went over to go talk to Troy, who was with his buddies Chad and Jason. Which by the way probably don't know that I'm his girlfriend.

"Troy, I refuse to celebrate tonight."

"Troy would never go out with you Dinergirl!" Chad said.

"Troy, please tell them the truth."

"There is no truth Dinergirl, now stop freaking him out and go get my breakfast burrito, which I'm still waiting on." Jason said laughing with Chad.

"Hey Troy, Dinergirl's come to take your order!" Now Chad and Jason were laughing hysterically.

"Fine, don't tell them Troy but if you need to tell me something you know where I will be." Then I just walked away.

As I was walking I noticed Kelsi's and Taylor's glances on me. So I decided to go talk to them.

"Hey you guys how are you?" I sat down

"Mmmm... We're good but what were you and Troy talking about over there?" Kelsi asked

"Nothing much just the usual, he needed homework help." I made up a quick excuse.

"Mhmmm... are you sure that's all you're doing with him???" Taylor asked eyeing me suspiciously.

"No, I'm usually busy with work and stuff." I said feeling kind of bad that I was lying to them.

"Yeah and Troy is busy with basketball and stuff. Plus he has Shar who's busy with the talent show." Kelsi informed me.

"Oh really maybe I could stop by and sing a little?"

"No, compared to Shar you'd be nothing." Taylor said

"I wouldn't be too sure about that Tay."

"Tay? That's not me I'm Taylor ok?!" Taylor said, "Kelsi let's go."

They left and so did I, I headed over to the sign up sheets for the talent show and decided to sign up. _Gabriella Montez. _I left to lunch and on my way I saw Sharpay.

"Hey Dinergirl!" Sharpay screamed

"Yeah Sharpay, you need something?" I asked a little too calmly

"Heard you were signing up for the talent show, just know that there is no lip singing allowed but we can probably test some of your scientific lab things if you want?" Sharpay said and with a hair flip started to walk off.

"Hey Sharpay!" I yelled for her to come back and I hadn't noticed but Troy had just turned the corner and started watching, " I don't know who you think you are to go and say those things because I'd be scared if I were you because instead of revenge on what you did to me I'll just win you're little talent show, show you up at your Halloween Bash and just about do everything you possibly couldn't do. But there's one difference I'll do, I'll put my heart in soul into everything unlike snobby little preppie's like you who get everything they want just because they need it. But sometimes you can't always get what you want and I learned that the hard way, now it's your turn to learn something in your life besides how to drive a car, which you still can't do because if I do remember right you ran me over? Isn't that right Sharpay because you know you can't hide it. I'm tired of hiding things from people and on that stage talent show night I'm going to show everyone the real Gabriella Montez with two l's." I said and watched the expression on everyone's faces around me.

After a few minutes Sharpay left and everyone started clapping.

"DINERGIRL! DINERGIRL!" They were clapping for me, but I didn't smile I felt bad for hurting her feelings so I just ran off towards Troy's direction. He tried to stop me but I pushed him off and ran to Fiona's Diner. Crying the whole way there, I know I should stop being such a baby and act the way I did when I told her off. But at that moment I didn't feel like Dinergirl I felt like Gabriella Montez, the one that my dad raised and loved and that's who I knew I had to be.

"Ella honey what happened?" Martha came rushing up to me and hugged me while I cried on her shoulder.

When I finally got the strength to talk I explained everything to her and told her that I had signed up for the talent show just to show up Sharpay but I didn't know if I had the guts or courage to go up there and sing.

"Ella all you have to do is something that girl could never do."

"That is?"

"Go up there and sing what you feel put all your emotions into that song and imagine that your singing it about yourself and that's why you should choose a song that relates to the way you're feeling and not just because it's your favorite song. But because it has every ounce of emotion that you feel in it."

"Thanks Martha, you're always there for me when I need you." With that we hugged and I left while she got back to work.

**XDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXD**

I headed back for the school when Troy came running up to me.

"Ella, what is wrong with you?" He said panting a little.

"What's wrong with me? What's wrong with you? How can you not tell your friends about us? Look Troy I think we need to-"

"Don't say it please pretty girl, don't." he cupped my face with his hands and our foreheads touched.

"That's just it Troy." I said, "That's all I'll ever be to you is a pretty girl, and I have to be more then that so I'm very sorry Troy I love you very much but if the world isn't ready for us then maybe we're not ready for us." I looked up into his beautiful blue eyes.

"Ella…" he tried to kiss me but I turned my head because I knew what his kisses would do to me.

"Troy I have to go turn in these song sheets that I wrote for the talent show. Bye."

"Can I come with you? I'm in the talent show to you know."

"It's best you not walk with me." Then I walked away and into the auditorium where the rehearsals where going on. I had been one of the only artists that had agreed to write Sharpay a song, so I simply handed it to her and walked away. That's when she started scribbling things out and recording music. She started to sing but it did not sound like my song, my song was supposed to be full of passion and emotion. Hers just sounded like a song being yelled out. Ms. Darbus called her to sing up front so she did.

"_Head under water_

_And they tell me to breathe easy for a while_

_The breathing gets harder, even I know that_

_You made room for me but it's too soon to see_

_If I'm happy in your hands_

_I'm unusually hard to hold on to_

_Blank stares at blank pages_

_No easy way to say this_

_You mean well, but you make this hard on me_

_I'm not gonna write you a love song_

_'cause you asked for it_

_'cause you need one, you see_

_I'm not gonna write you a love song_

_'cause you tell me it's_

_Make or breaking this_

_If you're on your way_

_I'm not gonna write you to stay_

_If all you have is leaving I'm gonna need a better_

_Reason to write you a love song today_

_I learned the hard way_

_That they all say things you want to hear_

_And my heavy heart sinks deep down under you and_

_Your twisted words,_

_Your help just hurts_

_You are not what I thought you were_

_Hello to high and dry_

_Convinced me to please you_

_Made me think that I need this too_

_I'm trying to let you hear me as I am_

_I'm not gonna write you a love song_

_'cause you asked for it_

_'cause you need one, you see_

_I'm not gonna write you a love song_

_'cause you tell me it's_

_Make or breaking this_

_If you're on your way_

_I'm not gonna write you to stay_

_If all you have is leaving I'm gonna need a better_

_Reason to write you a love song today_

_Promise me that you'll leave the light on_

_To help me see with daylight, my guide, gone_

_'cause I believe there's a way you can love me_

_Because I say_

_I won't write you a love song_

_'cause you asked for it_

_'cause you need one, you see_

_I'm not gonna write you a love song_

_'cause you tell me it's make or breaking this_

_Is that why you wanted a love song_

_'cause you asked for it_

_'cause you need one, you see_

_I'm not gonna write you a love song_

_'cause you tell me it's make or breaking this_

_If you're on your way_

_I'm not gonna write you to stay_

_If your heart is nowhere in it_

_I don't want it for a minute_

_Babe, I'll walk the seven seas when I believe that_

_There's a reason to_

_Write you a love song today"_

When she finished everyone clapped except for me, I caught a glimpse of Troy who had written his own song but lied typical Troy and said he got it from a professional. I had never heard Troy sing so this would be a first I sat down and watched.

"This song is dedicated to a pretty girl that means alot to me because when I look her in the eyes I'll always feel at home."

_"If __the heart is always searching,  
Can you ever find a home?  
I've been looking for that someone,  
I'll never make it on my own.  
Dreams can't take the place of loving you,  
There's gotta be a million reasons why it's true. _

When you look me in the eyes,  
And tell me that you love me.  
Everything's alright,  
When you're right here by my side.  
When you look me in the eyes,  
I catch a glimpse of heaven.  
I find my paradise,  
When you look me in the eyes.

How long will I be waiting,  
To be with you again  
Gonna tell you that I love you,  
In the best way that I can.  
I can't take a day without you here,  
You're the light that makes my darkness disappear.

When you look me in the eyes,  
And tell me that you love me.  
Everything's alright,  
When you're right here by my side.  
When you look me in the eyes,  
I catch a glimpse of heaven.  
I find my paradise,  
When you look me in the eyes.  


_More and more, I start to realize,  
I can reach my tomorrow,  
I can hold my head high,  
And it's all because you're by my side. _

When you look me in the eyes,  
And tell me that you love me.  
Everything's alright,  
When you're right here by my side.  
When I hold you in my arms  
I know that it's forever  
I just gotta let you know  
I never wanna let you go

When you look me in the eyes.

And tell me that you love me.  
Everything's alright,  
When you're right here by my side.  
When you look me in the eyes,  
I catch a glimpse of heaven.  
I find my paradise,  
When you look me in the eyes.  
Oh yeah!" 

I was surprised he could write and sing so good. Great actually maybe better then me. It almost seemed as if Troy was singing to me and Sharpay noticed so she got and angry and said just don't get too nervous. Which was suppose to make me nervous but weirdly it didn't it made me feel more confident so I just decided to go up there and do just what I said I would pour my heart and soul into this song. So with the cue of the judges and Ms. Darbus I started.

_"Take this pink ribbon off my eyes  
I'm exposed  
And it's no big surprise  
Don't you think I know  
Exactly where I stand  
This world is forcing me  
To hold your hand _

_'Cause I'm just a girl, little ol' me  
Don't let me out of your sight  
I'm just a girl, all pretty and petite  
So don't let me have any rights  
Oh... I've had it up to here! _

_The moment that I step outside  
So many reasons  
For me to run and hide  
I can't do the little things  
I hold so dear  
'Cause it's all those little things  
That I fear _

_'Cause I'm just a girl,  
I'd rather not be  
'Cause they won't let me drive  
Late at night  
I'm just a girl,  
Guess I'm some kind of freak  
'Cause they all sit and stare  
With their eyes  
I'm just a girl,  
Take a good look at me  
Just your typical prototype  
Oh... I've had it up to here!  
Oh... am I making myself clear? _

_I'm just a girl  
I'm just a girl in the world...  
That's all that you'll let me be! _

_I'm just a girl, living in captivity  
Your rule of thumb  
Makes me worry some  
I'm just a girl, what's my destiny?  
What I've succumbed to  
Is making me numb  
I'm just a girl, my apologies  
What I've become is so burdensome  
I'm just a girl, lucky me  
Twiddle-dum there's no comparison _

_Oh... I've had it up to!  
Oh... I've had it up to!  
Oh... I've had it up to here!"_

I looked at everyone, they were all surprised at how strong and confident I was. Especially Sharpay, she was standing to the side as Ms. Darbus came and started telling me I was the best one all day compared to Troy and Shar. That made me feel even better, the finalists were to be put up after school which was two hours away. Two hours that I Gabriella Montez I'm now spending in an uncomfortable place. I guess you probably guessed it Sharpay and her clones looked me in the janitors closet, but this time it wasn't Kelsi and Taylor it was Nessa and Ash who helped her. Ever since I told Shar off Kelsi and Taylor don't seem to hangout with her anymore. I guess that's just what words do to a person especially me.

**XDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXD**

**Want to find out what happens next? Just wait for the next chapter! Hope you like this chapter and hopefully it made sense! I'll keep my fingers crossed that you all will like it. Bye! Read and Review!!!**


	6. Break a leg

**Disclaimer- never have, never will. Get use to that idea**

_Sooo__à__ooo I can tell you guys are mad that I haven't updated in so long. I have a good reason and it's just that I don't get enough reviews, it's up to you for the updates. Well, here we are in my new chapter yeah and I bet you're all happy. Right now Ella is locked up in the janitor's closet in case you wanted to know. So enough chit chat let's start reading and reviewing!!_

**XDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXD**

"HELP! SOMEBODY!! Anyone! Hello! I'm trapped, someone help me!" I yelled and yelled but it seemed as if I was in a sound proof box or something. I just kept on yelling until someone heard me.

"HELLO! ANYBODY! HELP ME!" Still no one, until finally I heard heels clacking.

"HELLO! ANYONE I CAN HEAR YOU! HELP ME I'M IN THIS CLOSET OR SOMETHING!" The clacking was coming closer and closer until finally I saw a shadow outside of the door.

"Ash? Nessa? Let me out right now! Please come on! Any one of you two I'm not kidding! Come on you guys let me out I just want to sing out there. It's not about Troy anymore, it's about me and having the courage to do what I love! I mean, at the auditions it was only a couple of people but, on that stage in about a week there's going to be millions of people and I'm going to prove that I, Gabriella Montez have the courage to get up there and sing." I stopped when I heard some more clacking of heels. Then I saw two shadows, then whispering I couldn't make out but I heard the words "open it" and "are you sure?"

"Hello? Can you open this door whoever you are??"

"Gabriella we have a deal for you." I heard one of the shadows say and it was a relief to finally hear someone's voice.

"Ok anything please!" I begged

"You go on that stage and you win that talent show next week and do what you said you would and you humiliate Sharpay or show her that looks aren't everything."

"You're calling me ugly??" I asked offended

"No, it's just that Shar only thinks about her looks and she says the show and all the special effects are what's important in the show. But it's not, it's just what you said, which is going up there and having the heart and soul to do what you love."

"Oh, well wow I never looked at it that way, and if the deals still up then yes I would love to sing up there and win the talent show but I need to make it to the announcements because if they call my name and that I made it, and I'm not there then I'll be disqualified." I heard the door unlock and then open and I saw two people I thought would never want to help me.

**XDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXD**

_**-Backstage at the talent show-**_

"Where is she?" Troy said pacing back and forth.

"Why hello there Troy, who are you worrying about?" Sharpay said coming up to Troy.

"What? Did you just say who?"

"I meant what are you worrying about? You're great up there don't be so scared, I know you're going to do great." with that she went up to him and fixed his tie then smiled and left.

By now Troy was thinking that Sharpay had something to do with the disappearance of Gabriella. But with all the worrying he couldn't think straight, he knew Ella too well and knew she was never late for anything. Also, if she wasn't going to attend something she would have told someone.

"That's it!" he said aloud and with that he was off.

**XDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXD**

"Taylor? Kelsi? What are you two doing out here?" I asked confused.

"Well it's not what you think well it is and yes we are helping you but it's not because we feel sorry for you." Taylor started.

"It's that Shar already ran you over and we thought that was bad enough for her to do but to lock you in a closet while you're on crutches." Kelsi finished.

"Aw, you guys you actually care about me?" I said smiling.

"It's not about us right now, and don't you have to get to your announcements? How much time do you have left?" Taylor said

"Let me see," I looked at my watch, "Oh God only fourteen minutes left."

"Well you better get going." they both said simultaneously.

**XDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXD**

"Ryan, hey man have you seen Ella?" Troy asked panting from running

"No, I thought she was at the announcements waiting for her results?"

"She was suppose to but she left the gym and never came back."

"God, no this happened last year to this other girl who tried to sing and win over the talent show against Sharpay."

"What? Sharpay did something to Ella and some girl last year?"

"Yeah and the girls before that year and before that one. How did you not know?"

"Well maybe because I was in the gym waiting for her results."

"Who's results Sharpay's?"

"Yeah duh who else's? I was going out with her last year? So what happened to this girl?"

"I don't have enough time to explain let's go I'll tell you on the way over there."

"Over where?" Troy said as he was running next to Ryan.

"Well every year the janitor leaves the closet unlocked during his vacation and it's always the same time of year. During-"

"The Talent Show." Troy finished for him.

"Exactly."

"What happens to them after the Talent Show?"

"No one knows, usually Sharpay is to busy celebrating she forgets about the poor trapped girl in there. Either that or Taylor and Kelsi go and let them free like it was nothing."

"Has anyone ever made it out and to the talent show?"

"Yeah once and that's when SHE was here."

"Who?"

"Well her name was also Ella but not Gabriella just simply Ella. She was beautiful and talented, so apparently Sharpay found out she was signing up for the talent show and locked her up. No one knows how she got out but I heard it was Taylor and Kelsi who let her out. Well, she got on that stage and sang this song I forget what it was called but she sang and it was beautiful. She ended up winning the Talent Show and Sharpay, she was not happy about this."

"What did she do?"

"She ruined her for life."

"How?"

"She ruined everything, with the money she had Shar made sure all of Ella's family was unhappy and Ella had bought this beautiful dress to wear to the Halloween Dance whatever it's called and Sharpay had people actually break into Ella's house and steal her dress and no one knows what happened to the dress."

"I never knew Shar was so mean?"

"Well then you don't know her at all." Ryan said laughing a little.

"Wow I just still can't-"

"Here we are the janitors closet."

Troy ran up to the door and tried to open it, but it wouldn't budge.

"Stand back!" Ryan had a flag pole in his hands.

"Ok.. GO!" Ryan ran towards the door and it opened.

"Ella? Are you in here?" Troy asked walking into the closet.

"Is she in there?" Ryan asked a little dizzy from bumping his head against the door.

"No, we're too late."

"Or we're in the wrong closet. Shar might have changed the place where she holds the girls now."

"Yeah ok let's go." They were making there way to the door and it was closed so Ryan tried to open it but it wouldn't budge.

"Ryan? What's up? Come on you can open the door now." Troy said a little worried

"I would if I could Troy."

"No! Don't tell me we're trapped in here?" Troy said crouching down.

"I guess so. Dude, you got a cell phone on you?"

"Yeah, right.. Here. Why?" Troy held out his phone.

"Duh Troy call someone!" Ryan said

"Oh right, let me call Jason and Chad." Troy dialed the numbers.

_**-On the Phone-**_

_**(**_Troynormal text _Jasonitalics _**Chad Bold)**

"Come on, come on! Pick up!" Troy waited and waited.

"_Hello?"_

"Jason! Hey where are you right now?"

"_I'm waiting for the talent show announcements. Where are you dude? You have like twelve minutes left until announcements or else you're disqualified."_

"**Dude where is he?"**

"Dude I'm locked in a closet with Ryan."

"_So you left Shar for a guy?"_

"**What? Dude let me talk to him. Give me the phone!"**

"Hey guys! Guys! I'm trapped in the closet and I need to come out! Come on you guys!"

"_Troy we didn't think that's what you wanted us for?!" _

"Stop playing around I'm locked in the janitor's closet and I need you to come open the door for me come on you guys!"

"**Oh, sorry which one is it?"**

"The main janitors closet."

"**Okay we'll be there."**

**XDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXD**

I finally made it to the announcements and with only five minutes to spare. I was looking around to see if I could find Troy but he was nowhere around. I decided to go ask Shar to see if she would be surprised to see me. Of course as I always am I was right. Though she thought I was someone else for a while.

"Sharpay!"

"Go away!" Then she turned around and looked very surprised.

"Hey Sharpay."

"What do YOU want?"

"To wish you- I mean break a leg."

"Oh... where's Troy?"

"How should I know?"

"Because the last time I saw him he was looking for you."

"He was?"

"DUH!"

"Crap!"

"Do you think he went to the janitors closet?"

"Think? I KNOW!"

"Enough chit-chat, HURRY UP LET'S GO!"

"Ok God."

"COME ON!"

We went running towards the closet and we saw that the door was opened.

"He's not there." I said

"How do you know?" Sharpay asked still running next to me

"It's just I closed the door when I left and now it's opened and not to mention broken."

"Should we go back?"

"You go, I'll check to make sure he's not in there."

"Ok", I was about to run off when Sharpay grabbed me by the wrist and twisted me around to face her, "One more thing Ella, HURRY!" I was surprised she even said my name and not Diner Girl.

"I will don't worry." I said running off

I ran in and saw no one inside but I decided to venture in a little and saw an extra door in the back that I didn't notice when I was locked in the dark. I opened the door with caution.

"Hello? Troy?" I called in, but there was no answer.

I used my cell phone for light I only had eight minutes so I knew I had to hurry. I took one cautious step in, and then another after another, after another. The next thing I knew I tripped over a piece of cloth or something like a blanket.

"Ouch." I said when I hit the floor.

When I finally had the strength to get up I tried to grab the blanket or piece of cloth whatever the heck it was and I pulled myself up. I had forgotten I was still on my crutches since I was on them for so long. I looked for my crutches on the ground and found them. I picked them up and went back to the piece of cloth and found out it was the most georgeous dress ever _(Link found on profile to see the dress)._At first I wondered what it was doing back here in the first place but then I didn't even care I grabbed it and ran to my locker for all I was worth. I stuck it in there and checked my phone I had a text message from Sharpay.

'_There's something new.' I thought_

FabuluShar- Heyy, Troy's here and I told him you're coming. HURRY!

Without a second thought I ran as fast as I could with only two minutes to spare. I made it just as she was about to announce the names.

"It was tough this year but the judges finally came to a final decision and the one who'll be in the talent show next week will be..."

I was standing right in the middle of Troy and Shar, we were all holding hands and now I thought _'Tonight was worth it. It was all worth it. I know it, Troy knows it, and Sharpay knows it, I think even Tay, Kels, Chad, and Jason know it. Probably not Nessa and Ash but it doesn't matter because this whole night and the car and the fights it was all worth it.' _

**XDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXD**

**Cliff hangers hehe keep on reading for the next chapter. READ AND REVIEW PLEASE!**

**Preview-**

**"What were you expecting from her? A friendship?" Troy said to me**

**"I was expecting for all this to stop. I mean just stop for once I'm on crutches Troy! Are you?" I yelled**

**XDXDXDXD**

**"Oh my gosh, I swear it was right here Ry."**

**"Are you sure? Maybe someone stole it? Who has access to all the locker combos in the school and you told them you have the dress."**

**XDXDXDXD**

**That's it keep reading to find out more lol )**


End file.
